Rainy Day
by kitkat101
Summary: A series of romantic and fluffy drabbles all involving rain. ShuichiYuki. Drabble 10 up: Shuichi becomes sad on a rainy day.
1. Grocery Store

Disclamer: I do not own Gravatation or any of the charecters.

Warning: Light Shounan-ai

"Yuki! Wait up!" Shuichi called, his feet pounding on the wet ground.

"Hurry up, you damned brat!" Yuki replied, not slowing down for a second.

Shuichi arrived next to Yuki and tried to seek protection from the rain under Yuki's umbrella, only to be pushed to the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?" Shuichi asked, tears appearing in his eyes.

"This umbrella isn't big enough for the both of us, baka. If you didn't want to get wet, you should have brought an umbrella."

"But...but..." Shuichi sobbed, but Yuki had already continued on his way to the grocery store.

Eye's glistening with tears and a pout on his face, Shuichi rose off the ground and hurried after Yuki.

---------------------------------------

Yuki couldn't take it anymore. Shuichi had been looking like a kicked puppy for the last twenty minutes. It was making him feel just a little bit guilty. Not that he would ever admit it.

"Here." Yuki said finally, tossing the umbrella to Shuichi, resulting in Shuichi getting hit in the face. "If you want it so much you can have it."

"Huh? But what about you?" Shuichi stuttered, recovering from the shock of having an umbrella hit him in the face.

"I'll be fine." Yuki replied, walking out into the rain with one hand in his pocket and the other one filled with groceries.

Shuichi quickly ran after Yuki and walked beside him, trying to cover them both with the umbrella and failing.

"I told you it wasn't big enough, stupid." Yuki informed Shuichi, moving away.

As Shuichi was despairing finding a solution to the problem, a sudden idea struck him.

"Hey," Yuki said, getting annoyed, "I told you it wasn't big..."

He trailed off, surprised. Shuichi had managed to get lift Yuki's left arm (the one without the groceries) and wrap it around him. This meant that Shuichi now had his head on Yuki's chest, Yuki's arm thrown over his shoulder. Miraculously, the umbrella as now covering them both.

"See? I knew we could both fit under it." Shuichi told Yuki, grinning.

Yuki didn't answer, still walking, but a small, almost invisible smile managed to find a way to his face.

And so, the two lovers walked down the road, kept warm by each other's presence.

A/N: Sorry if the ending was really bad. I couldn't think of anything else to say. Please Review!


	2. Walking in the park

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Warning: Shounen-ai.

Review Responses:

Ffpanda: My first reviewer! Thank you! You get a cookie.

Kaay-chan: Thanks for saying it was sweet. Here's another drabble. Hope you like it!

DemonicDragon666: Yay, you loved it! Thanks so much!

"Come on Yuki! Dance with me!" Shuichi called, laughing.

Yuki, of course, ignored him and kept staring off into space, seemingly deep in thought.

In truth, he was wondering why the heck Shuichi had to chose this day to decide to go to the park. And he was also cursing at himself for coming along with him.

Well, it wasn't his fault he couldn't resist those puppy dog eyes.

(Flashback)

"Please, Yuki? Pretty please?'' Shuichi begged.

"Look, you brat, I said no and that's final!" Yuki answered, not moving his eyes from the computer screen.

"But why?" Shuichi whined.

"Because some of us have more important things to do then wasting time walking in the park."

"But it's such a nice day!" Shuichi protested.

And it was a very nice day. It was warm and sunny and made you want to just go out there and sing for joy.

Unless, of course, you were Eiri Yuki.

"I don't care if it's a nice day. I'm not going."

Shuichi, realizing that words wouldn't work, turned to his ultimate weapon. The puppy dog eyes.

Don't look at him, don't look at him.' Yuki chanted in his head.

(15 Minutes later)

Shuichi was still at it with the eyes. Yuki resolve snapped.

"Fine," Yuki said, getting up and grabbing his coat. "If you want to go so bad, we'll go. But only for a little while."

"Yay!" Shuichi yelled enthusiastically, grabbing Yuki's arm and dragging him out the door.

(10 Minutes later)

Yuki and Shuichi were walking the middle of the park when, suddenly, a rain drop fell on Shuichi's nose.

I wonder if it's going to . . .'

Shuichi had not even finished his thought when rain starting pouring down on them.

Neither of them, of course, had brought umbrellas. So they both were forced to seek shelter under the trees.

In about thirty seconds, though, Shuichi decided that he didn't care if he got wet. Grinning, Shuichi ran out into the rain and began dancing.

(End Flashback)

"Come on Yuki! It's fun!" Shuichi said, tugging on Yuki's sleeve.

"No." Yuki answered, not being stupid enough to want to get wet.

"Yuki . . ." Shuichi whined, turning to his puppy dog eye mode.

Right then and there, Yuki lost the battle. Because there was no way he was going through that again. Beside, what could a little rain do?

"All right." Yuki answered, moving out into the rain.

This satisfied Shuichi for about a minute. Until he realized something.

"Hey," Shuichi said. "You're not dancing!"

"Of course I'm not." Yuki answered, remaining motionless.

"But you have to dance!" Shuichi exclaimed.

Yuki smirked, suddenly getting an idea. He leaned close to Shuichi's ear.

"I have to dance, huh?" Yuki whispered seductively.

"Ummmmmm . . ." Shuichi answered, not really sure what Yuki meant.

"Then we have to do my kind of dancing."

"What . . ."

But Shuichi couldn't answer. Because something was covering his mouth.

Namely, Yuki's lips.

A/N: Hmmmm . . . this one was more humerous then fluffy. By the way, the kind of dancing Yuki was talking about was with tongues. But because I want this to be rated PG, I couldn't write it all out. Sorry, I hoped you liked it anyway.


	3. Sick

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Warnings: Shounan-ai. And falling fluff.

Review Responses

ffpanda: Your welcome! Go horny Yuki!

Saint Germain: You know, I never thought about how it was unusual to write fluffy fics in the realm of angst ones, but you're right. But writing different stories is good, right? Thanks for saying you look forward to my writing. And I like the word fluffness!

Dark Angel Of Fire Ice: Thanks for saying it's cute. Hope you like this one.

Kayy-chan: Thanks for the idea. And I like your suggestion (I used it, didn't I?) Is this update soon enough?

DemonicDragon666: Thanks for saying it was awesome and you loved it. You made my day!

"Achoo!"

The sneeze seemed to echo around the room as Shuichi reached for yet another tissue. He blew his nose once and threw the kleenex into the already three foot tall pile of used tissues.

Meanwhile, Yuki sat next to him typing furiously on the computer, doing his best to ignore Shuichi. After all, he did have a dead line for his new story.

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

The annoyed mark on Yuki's head got larger. It wasn't that he was only annoyed at all the noise. He was annoyed at how Shuichi had gotten sick. Which was probably the stupidest reason he had ever heard.

He had always known Shuichi wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. But he didn't think even a dull crayon would decide that the one day he should walk home should be the day of the huge storm. And then decide to sit on the couch in wet clothes to wait for Yuki to come home. Which wasn't until a few hours later.

Shuichi sniffled again.

Yuki never thought it was possible for a person to have a fever, a stuffy nose, a runny nose, a headache, a sore throat, and a cough all at the same time. Apparently it was with Shuichi.

At this point in time, Shuichi blew his nose extremely loudly. Yuki's patience level went down a few notches.

"Would you mind," Yuki growled. "Blowing your nose a little more quietly?"

Shuichi took this as a sign that Yuki was mad at him.

"I'm sorry!" Shuichi told him in a stuffy voice. "I didn't mean to get sick and I only wanted to see you and I didn't realize how bad the storm was and I'm sorry I annoyed you and I don't know why you are so mad . . ."

"Shut up!" Yuki yelled, his patience gone. " The reason I'm angry because I can't kiss you, damn it!"

As soon as he said this, he immediately regretted it. Eiri Yuki never admitted to a need for affection.

"Really?" Shuichi asked, perking up instantly.

Yuki didn't answer but instead kept starring at the wall so he didn't have to look at Shuichi.

"Well, you know," Shuichi said, struggling to get up. "I'm feeling much better now. Besides, I don't think what I have is really contagious. It's not like you ever get sick anyway."

" . . . . . . ."

"Anyhow," Shuichi told him grinning. "I can't spread germs doing this!"

With that, Shuichi jumped on Yuki and grabbed him in a bear hug.

"What are you doing, baka?"

"Well since I can't kiss you, I'll just have to make do with hugging you! I think I read somewhere that everyone should have at least five hugs a day. So I'll just have to give you those!"

"Whatever." Yuki answered with a small blush and an even smaller smile on his face.

Who cares about deadlines.' he decided, and that was that.

A/N: Lots of fluff in this one. Hope everyone liked it, even though I didn't think it was that good. Mostly because I'm pretty sure germs can be spread by hugging. But I can bend the rules sometimes, can't I? By the way, if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. But I'm going to try to keep it all related to rain in some way, even if it is a small way (like this one). Please review, whether you liked it or not. I love having feed back! By the way, am I allowing anonymous reviews?


	4. Concert

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters

Warning: Shounen-ai.

Review Responses:

Ashcat: Thanks for the review! And for saying it's cute and funny. Make sure to read chapter three and this one as well, ok?

ffpanda: Yay! I can bend the rules! Thanks for reviewing again and saying it was sweet. You rock!

KawaiiEarBiter: It's nice to know that you think they are great. And in honor of you, I'm making this longer two part drabble. Hope you like it.

Dark Angel of Fire Ice: Blushing Yuki is awesome, isn't he? Glad to know you think it's kawaii.

Saint Germain: Glad to know you think writing all types of stories is a good thing. And that mine is special (that's the same as it standing out, right?) It was no problem for me to take the time to respond. It's the least I could do after you took the time to write a review.

DemonicDragon666: Yay for fluff! And I really like the quote to. And bursting out with his feelings does seem like something Yuki would do. Thanks for saying you loved it.

Siriusly Delusional: I'm so glad I could cheer you up! Sometimes a large dose of fluff can be good medicine. I hope your days I going better.

RLS: Thanks for pointing out my mistake to me. Unfortunately, I don't have anyone to read over my story, because usually I'm pretty good at catching mistakes. If you or anyone else wants to beta for me, feel free to email me.

Kaay-cahn: Good to know my updates are quick enough. And you're right, Yuki should get sick. Maybe in a sequel to one of my other drabbles . . . And it's okay if it's cliched, as long as it's cute!

"WHAT!" Shuichi yelled, shocked.

"I don't see why you're so surprised," K said after pulling out his earplugs. " We haven't had a concert in a while. This outdoor concert for charity is perfect. We need more publicity."

"But why did it have to be Friday!" Shuichi cried, before spinning around anime style and landing in a corner with dark clouds around him.

"What's wrong with Friday, Shuichi?" Hiro asked, putting a hand on Shuichi's shoulder.

Shuichi mumbled something that no one could hear into his legs.

"What was that Shuichi?" Hiro asked patiently.

"Friday is the one year anniversary of Yuki and I being together!" Shuichi blurted out, tears rolling down his chibi face.

"Oh, so that's it." Hiro said, nodding.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal. I mean, it's not like you're married." Suguru said reasonably.

"But it is a big deal! I can't just miss it!"

"But isn't Yuki-san going away for the day? I seem to remember you saying something about him having a novel signing somewhere."

"But he'll be back by dinner." Shuichi protested.

"Shuichi," K told him with a smile much too bright to be real. "If you don't do that concert, I'll make sure you never have an anniversary with Yuki-san again."

To emphasize his point, he put one of his many guns to Shuichi's head. Which just made him cry harder.

------------------------------

"Um . . . . . Yuki?" Shuichi asked hesitantly, his head peeking through the door.

"What is it, brat? Hurry up, I have work to do." Yuki replied, leafing through some papers and occasionally writing something on them.

"Well . . I . . . um . . . . I just came to . . um . . tell you that . . . "

"Out with it, baka!" Yuki growled angrily, having no patience today to deal with Shuichi's nervousness.

In a hurried voice, Shuichi blurted it out.

"I won't be here Friday because I have a concert and I'm really sorry and it wasn't my idea and . . "

"Shut up."

"I didn't . . . what?" Shuichi asked, stopped in mid rant.

"Look, I don't give a damn about this anniversary junk. Go to your concert. If I cared about it, why did I say I would do a novel signing on it?"

"I don't know . . . I just thought . . ." Shuichi mumbled, close to tears.

"Just get out. I don't have time to deal with you."

Shuichi ran out of the room, tears in his eyes.

Yuki watched with out emotion while Shuichi ran out. When Shuichi couldn't hear or see him anymore, he picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello, this is Eiri Yuki. I would like to cancel a dinner reservation for two on Friday night . . . ."

To Be Continued . . .

A/N: In case you didn't get it, Yuki made up the whole story about how he had to sign novels. He did it so he could surprise Shuichi with a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant. And no, like I said, this is NOT the end of the drabble. This is a two part drabble. Which is why there is no fluff and nothing to do with rain. And it will have a happy ending . . . as soon as I get around to writing one . . . (Don't worry; it won't be too long. I hope.) Until next update . . .Ja!


	5. Concert part 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Warnings: Like always, shounen-ai.

Review Responses:

SetoKabiaWheeler: Thanks for reviewing and putting my story on your favorite list. And the reason it was so short was because there were more parts to it.

Saint Germain: You're right, it was sad. But as you will see, it manages to become fluffy. And in fact, it's not Yuki who pulls something out of his hat, it's Shuichi. And K isn't really that evil. He just seems the way.

DemonicDragon666: Yep, you got it. Thanks for saying I did a good job. Hope you like the second part of the drabble.

Dark Angel Of Fire Ice: Poor Shu-chan is right. And you're right about the happy endings. I don't like reading depressing fics, and I usually won't write them (the exception is my Slayers one shot.)

Ffpanda: Did I make everyone hate K? Cause I didn't really mean to. It just seems like something he would do. Here's the second part of the drabble.

Ashcat: Are you physic? Or am I just really obvious? Because I swear that is what I was planning on writing from the beginning. Fluff is always good, even in small doses, don't you think? And did you mean Shuichi and Eiri being hot and steamy in the rain or the actual rain being hot and steamy. And here's the Shuichi looking sadly at the rain on the balcony.

Yellow Moth: Thanks for saying you liked the drabble. Sorry for interrupting the best part. Hopefully, this chapter is good enough for you to forgive me. But you're going to want to kill me when you finish it.

Mariella: Fluff is awesome, isn't it? And don't worry, the ending is happy. And overdosed with fluff.

Siriusly Delusional: Glad your days are going better. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I just had to do it, I hope this update is soon enough. I'm so happy you think my story is adorable. Thank You!

Kaay-chan; Glad you loved it. Hope I'm keeping up my good work with this.

Shuichi sighed, looking miserably out into the rain that splattered on the balcony. Today was his and Yuki's anniversary, and he would have to miss it! It was about the worst punishment K had ever inflicted on him. And he didn't even know what he did to deserve it.

He was distracted from his depressing thoughts when the phone rang. He thought about not answering it for about a second, before he realized it might be Yuki. He hadn't seen the novelist since last night, because Yuki had left early in the morning.

"Hello." Shuichi spoke into the phone, trying not to sound too miserable in case it was Yuki.

"Hey Shuichi. It's me Hiro. I've got good news. Well, for you at least."

"Really?" Shuichi answered, perking up. " What is it?"

"The concert was canceled because the rain. Since it was . . . ."

But Shuichi didn't here the rest, since he was running around the room, yelling at the top of his lungs with pure joy.

"Shuichi? Shuichi, are you there?"

Shuichi managed to stop running around for a second in order to pick up the dangling phone.

"Sorry, Hiro. Got to go. Bye."

With that, Shuichi hung up the phone and ran out the door. He had lots of work to do.

-------------------------------

Hiro starred at the phone. The very load dial tone still seemed to vibrate in his ear.

"Hung up on you, huh?" Suguru asked from his position on the couch.

"Yep. Well, that's Shuichi for you." Hiro replied grinning, hanging up his own phone.

-------------------------------

Shuichi seemed to fly around the house, opening and shutting cabinets, checking the oven, grabbing things and placing them on the table, and occasionally munching on some food since he had skipped lunch.

Everything must be perfect.' Shuichi thought.

A/N: Yes, I know I am evil in making this a three part drabble. And having a cliff hanger. Maybe I should have made a separate fic for this long one shot. But then I wouldn't have anything to post on this story. So I guess it was good I didn't. And it will have a happy ending. Please Review! And don't hate me!


	6. Concert part 3

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Warnings: Same as always.

Review Responses:

Ffpanda: Yay! You don't hate me. I'm glad you don't hate K, cause he's one of my favorite characters in Gravitation, even if he is sometimes insensitive. Thanks for the compliments!

KawaiiEarBiter: I know you didn't mean separate them, but since this one was really long, I did. I mean it would be weird to have one drabble over 1,500 words and the others under 500. Anyhow, thanks for saying no one hates me.

Ashcat: I do think you're psychic. And sad does get tiring, but fluff doesn't! And don't worry about Shu burning down the house, cause he doesn't. I actually never thought about that. I guess it's just another way I'm different. But the ending might be a bit clichéd, so sorry if it is.

To-think-of-a-nice-name: Cool screen name. I'm so glad you liked it. You used a lot of adjectives there, you know that? Hope this update was soon enough.

Siriusly Delusional: Adorable is a good word for Yuki/Shu fics. And I'm happy that I can make stories that make you happy. It's great to know my fics are making peoples happier!

Kaay-chan: Shuichi doesn't burn down the kitchen, but he does burn something else! Sorry the update took a few days.

Riku's-Kitsune-Mate: Thanks for saying they are kawaii. Hope my update wasn't to late.

BonnieGinger4ever, Gethsemania, and Micheru: You haven't reviewed, but you put me on your alert list. Please review! I want to know what you think.

Dark Angel of Fire Ice: Sorry about the evil cliffhanger. I hope this update wasn't to late.

Yuki walked into the apartment, stumbling a bit. Leaning on the wall, he breathed slowly.

Guess I shouldn't have had that fourth beer.'

Yuki had spent the day wandering around with nothing to do. During the last two hours, though, he had been drinking at a city bar. He wasn't drunk, but four beers could make anyone at least a bit tipsy.

He looked up again to discover that it was dark in the apartment.

Shuichi must have left the lights off when he went to the concert.'

The thought reminded him off the reason of his depression, and he began to reach into his pocket for some cigarettes.

Suddenly, all the lights turned on. Yuki immediately put up his arm to shield his eyes from the blinding light.

"Surprise!" a voice from behind him yelled.

He felt a sudden weight on his back and almost fell forward, regaining his balance just in time.

Now that his eyes were adjusted to the light, he looked around. And what he saw couldn't have surprised him more.

The table in the kitchen was set up as a fancy table. A tablecloth was spread across it, with two sets of silverware, plates, candles, glasses, chicken, and rolls on top of it.

"Shuichi . . ."

Shuichi grinned.

Yuki is finally going to appreciate me now!'

"You do realize the table cloth is half burnt, the glasses are chipped and aren't clean, the silverware is in the wrong place, the candles are melted, the rolls are probably stale and the chickens is most likely burnt."

Shuichi pouted. It wasn't his fault he had accidentally placed the tablecloth on the stove when it was on, that he was never taught where to put the silverware, that he couldn't find any glasses that weren't broken, or that he had light the candles two hours earlier. It wasn't like he had known when Yuki was coming back. And he hadn't thought the food tasted that bad.

"But," Yuki continued, sighing. "I guess it will have to do."

With that, he sat down in one of the chairs and began eating a roll.

"Aren't you having anything, baka? This table is set for two, you know."

Shuichi beamed, rushing over to the table.

-------------------------

Yuki munched slowly on his chicken, trying hard to contain his disgust. He was right, the chicken was burnt. And very burnt at that. Luckily, years of keeping his mask on helped him disguise his feeling.

"You have any dessert, brat? Or did you forget about it?"

"Nope, I didn't. I'll bring it out in a second."

Shuichi ran to the kitchen.

I better get my present so I can give it to him after dessert.'

Shuichi reached the tabletop where he had left it. But it wasn't there!

Crap! What happened to it!'

Shuichi raced around the room, throwing open cabinets and searching everywhere he could find, making lots of noise, with one thought in his mind.

I must find it!'

"You lost dessert, brat?" Yuki asked impatiently from the table.

At the sound of Yuki's voice, Shuichi stopped searching, realizing the grim fact that he had lost his present. Sighing, he grabbed the dessert and decided to search for it in the morning.

"Took you long enough. What the hell where you doing in there?"

"Never mind." Shuichi told him, handing him a piece of cake.

From the sound of Shuichi's voice, Yuki could hear Shuichi was depressed. But he decided to ignore it.

Yuki decided to risk what was left of his health and eat a bite of cake. Raising the fork to his lips, he bit into the cake. And something really, really hard.

He immediately spit it out, disgusted.

"What the hell did you put into this cake, baka! Rocks?"

But Shuichi wasn't looking at him. He was starring at what Yuki had just spit out.

So that's where it went.'

"What the hell are you . . ."

Yuki stopped in mid sentence as he took a good look at what he had just spit out. And he got the third shock of the night.

Is that a . . .'

"Ummmm, Yuki . . ." Shuichi stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. "I meant to give you this later, at better time. But since I can't now, I guess I'll just have to say. Will you marry me?"

It took Yuki a few seconds to process it all. First the surprise dinner, next the dessert, than the diamond ring sitting on table, and finally Shuichi's question. But when he did, he smirked.

"Baka, this is the stupidest thing you have ever done."

Shuichi eyes filled with tears.

Yuki doesn't want to marry me!'

Yuki continued, ignoring Shuichi's tears.

"I was supposed to give you the ring, brat." Yuki told him, slipping the ring on his finger and leaning over to kiss his new fiancé.

A/N: I hope everyone liked the ending to this three part drabble! And I hope the ending wasn't to clichéd. Please, please review. I would love to know what you think of it! And reviews make me write faster.


	7. Sleeping

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Warnings: Mild language and Shounen-ai.

Review Responses:

Ashcat: Glad you liked it. And that it was an unexpected ending, because I like being unusual and unpredictable:-)

Mariella: Fluff will rule forever! Well, hopefully you have now read the ending to the drabble. Hope you liked it. And your welcome.

Miyabi: Thanks for saying it's sweet! But you're more sleep. I hope you like this one as much as the others.

Ffpanda: I'm glad you didn't care it was cliched. Thanks for saying it was cute and sweet.

Riku's-Kitsune-Mane: Yay, you loved it! And I'm sorry this update took so much longer than the others.

SetoKabiaWheeler: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I hope you forgive me and like this drabble!

Yuri Yuki: Yeah, Yuki does usually propose to Shuichi, not the other way around. Hope this drabble lives up to your expectations.

Dark Angel Of Fire Ice: I'm really happy you thought the last drabble was adorable. By the way, what does Yoku dekimashita mean?

To-think-of-a-nice-name: I hope this update isn't to late. Glad you enjoyed the last drabble.

Gethsemania: Thanks for the long review! Sorry it took so long to write this one. I'm happy sick made you smile and made your day. And if you want, you can illustrate the cake scene. Just make sure I can see it too!

NaRuToRox: Sorry it took me so long to continue. It's great that you loved the other stories. I hope you like this one.

Mariella: I'm so glad you loved it! Did it really make you cry (or just get really happy)?

Micheru, Black1fire, Remo Con, Parody-of-an-Angel, and BonnieGinger4ever: You have me on your alert list, so please review my story. And sorry if you reviewed it and I just forgot.

"Come on, Yuki!" Shuichi whined, shaking Yuki roughly.

Yuki mumbled something, but it was lost in the folds of the pillow.

"What was that, Yuki?" Shuichi asked, leaning closer to the bed.

"I said," Yuki replied sharply, turning over. "Shut up and let me sleep."

"But Yuki, you can't just stay in bed all day!" Shuichi protested, resuming shaking Yuki.

"I'm a novelist, I can do whatever I want. Now get the hell away." Yuki growled, moving farther away from Shuichi.

"But it's such a beautiful . . ." Shuichi trailed off, realizing what he was seeing on the other side of the window.

Well, it had been a great day. However, sometime between Shuichi getting up and Shuichi getting Yuki up, the wonderful day had taken a turn for the worst. Rain pounded outside the window, and Shuichi was sure he saw a flash of lightning. He was surprised he hadn't heard it before.

"Told you I didn't have to get out of bed." Yuki said smugly, before pulling the blanket over him and trying to resume his sleep.

"What are we going to do now!" Shuichi cried, more to himself than to Yuki. "I was planning on going out, but this stupid rain ruined it!"

Yuki's ears perked up at the sound of Shuichi's distress. He smirked as an idea of what to do occurred to him.

"Well, I know what we could do." Yuki replied, sitting up.

Shuichi turned to Yuki surprised.

"What?" He asked, curious about Yuki's idea.

"This," Yuki replied, slinging his arm around his lover and pulling him down into the bed. Which resulted in Yuki's body being pressed into Shuichi's back, with Yuki's arm wrapped tightly around Shuichi's stomach.

"But Yuki," Shuichi cried, struggling to get out of Yuki's grip and failing. "I can't just stay in bed today."

"Who says you can't?" Yuki replied huskily, kissing Shuichi's ear. "Now just stop being such a baka and stay in bed."

At that, Yuki leaned into Shuichi's back some more and fell asleep.

Maybe rain isn't so bad.' Shuichi thought, blushing, before letting sleep claim him too.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I just got major writing block. And I was pretty busy. And I'm sorry this one was so short. I'll try to update faster and make the other drabbles longer. Please review and give me ideas so I can write faster (I know I said that last time and I still took forever even though I got a lot of the reviews, but that won't happen again. Hopefully.)! I'll still write if you don't review and/or give me suggestions, but it might be slower. Please don't be mad.


	8. Story

Disclaimer: Same as first chapter

Warnings: Very light shounen-ai. And a bit of angst. But it's balanced out by fluff.

Review Responses:

Ashcat: My fifteth reviewer! You get a cookie! And thanks for the idea. As you'll see, this was inspired by it, even though it's probably no what you had imigained.

Riku's-Kitsune-Mate: Hehehe, Shuichi should stay in bed. Thanks for the review and for saying it's kawaii.

Ffpanda: Snuggly Yuki is one of the best sides of Yuki, isn't it. I'm glad you loved it even though it was so short.

To-think-of-a-name: I hope this update was soon enough. And I should be saying thanks to you for reviewing and saying it was cute, not the other way around! Just kidding, but really, thanks a lot!

SetoKabiaWheeler: I know it was short, and I hope you liked this longer one. And I updated this one as fast as I could. I hope you like it.

Siriusly Delusional: Yay for marrige! I'm so glad I can make you happy. And it's good I update on your bad days. You should email me when you have a bad day and I'll update. Hehe.

Yuri Yuki: I hope you think this one was as nice as the others. Thanks for the review and saying it was awesome.

Micheru, Black1fire, Remo Con, Parody-of-an-Angel, Inuyashas' Plaything and BonnieGinger4ever: Please Review! You have me on your alert/favorite list and I want to know what you think.

"Yuki, I'm bored." Shuichi whined, flopping down on the bed.

"Then find something to do." Yuki replied emotionlessly, typing on his laptop.

"But there's nothing to do!" Shuichi exclaimed, looking sadly out the window, where rain pounded relentlessly on the patio.

"Don't look at me for entertainment. I'm busy."

Shuichi sighed, dejected. But he grinned when a sudden idea came to him.

"Hey, I know what we can do." Shuichi said, sitting up on the bed. "You can tell me a story!"

Yuki turned to him for a second, marveling at Shuichi's idiocy, before going back to his computer.

"I don't know any stories, baka. And even if I did, I'm to busy to waste time on you."

"But Yuki . . ." Shuichi protested, using his puppy dog eyes.

"Shuichi . . ." Yuki replied, grinding his teeth in order to try to distract himself from Shuichi's eyes.

"Come on, Yuki, you must know stories! Or make one up! You're an author!"

Yuki sighed, knowing he'd never get any work done with Shuichi's constant annoyance.

"Fine," he answered, rising up. "But only a quick one."

"Yay!" Shuichi cried, bouncing up and down on the bed.

Yuki grimaced, knowing he'd regret this. But it was too late now, so he pulled a chair towards his bed. He decided it would be easier to simply tell a true story then having to make one up. But he'd tweak it a bit so Shuichi wouldn't recognize it.

"Once upon a time, there lived a boy named Irie."

"Irie? What kind of name is that?" Shuichi asked.

"Look, you brat." Yuki said, rising off of his chair. "If you're going to interrupt, then this is pointless and I'm going back to my work."

"No!" Shuichi cried, pulling Yuki back to the chair. "Please keep going. I won't interrupt anymore, I promise!"

"Fine. Back to the story.Irie was the son of a poor merchant. His family still had enough money for the basic things like food, but not much else. However, when his parents died, everything changed. He and his sister were taken in by a wealthy man named Amuot. Amuot cared about them very much, and he got Irie a tutor to help him with his studies."

"Irie tutors was named Ikuy. Ikuy loved Irie very much, and trusted him more than anyone else. It was one of the happiest times in Irie's like. But then . . ."

Yuki trailed off and starred out the window into the rain. He seemed like he was in a trance.

"What Yuki? What happened next?" Shuichi asked eagerly.

Yuki snapped out of his trance, a slight blush on his cheeks from being caught staring out the window. Coughing, he continued.

"Ikuy betrayed Irie. He brought Irie to an abandoned shop one night with the hopes of selling Irie to some slave traders. But Irie resisted. He went into a panic and struggled desperately to get free. In his confusion, he grabbed one of the traders daggers and stabbed and killed them and his tutor."

"When Irie realized what he was done, he was horrified. He cried and cried in his misery. But then Amout came to him. At the time, it seemed to Irie that Amout was his savior. Amout brought Irie away from that place and they moved to a different town far away."

"Life went on. Amout married Irie's sister in order to stay close to Irie. But Irie was different. He became famous for his art. But he was as cold as ice. He didn't care about anyway, and didn't let anyone into his world."

"Then, one day, he met a girl named Ihciuhs. Ihciuhs was a young artist herself. At first, Irie didn't like her and teased her mercilessly. But Ihciuhs didn't care. She fell in love with Irie and snuck her way into Irie's life."

"Irie soon began to fall for Ihciuhs, too. She helped him become more open. She helped Irie overcome his horrible past. She cared for him to the way no one else had, not even Amout. She became his true savior. Because while Amout had supressed his memories, Ihciuhs healed him. Ihciuhs became his future. They eventually became lovers. The End."

All the time he had been telling the story, Yuki had been staring out the window. Now he looked back at the bed to find that Shuichi was asleep.

"Baka." Yuki muttered softly with a small smile on his face. He got up and pulled the covers over his lover. He went back to his computer and began typing.

Unknowest to him, Shuichi peeked one eye open and smiled at Yuki.

I'm glad I could help you, Irie no Yuki.' Shuichi thought, turning over and falling to sleep.

A/N: Hope you liked this one, even though I don't think it's very good. At least it's pretty long. By the way, in case you didn't notice, Yuki was telling the shortened story of his past with everyone's name spelled backwards. Anyway, I'll try to update again by Wednesday. Thanks for reading my drabble. Please review!


	9. Power Outage

Disclaimer: Same as first chapter.

Warning: Not really any, except some shounen-ai and fluff, like always.

IMPORTANT A/N. PLEASE READ: Attention to any anomoyous reviewers and people who haven' t review my stories but have me on their favorite/alert list. I will no longer be able to reply to anomoyous review because of the new rules, so if you want me to reply, please leave an e-mail address. I still love getting your feedback, I just can't answer without an e-mail address. And if you have me on your favorite/alert list, please review!

"Ta Da!" Shuichi announced, dramatically posing with one hand on the mic and the other in the air.

Yuki glanced up from the sheets of paper he was reading on the other side of the glass wall and then looked back down.

This didn't disturb Shuichi in the least. In fact, it seemed to make him more determined to make Yuki notice him.

"Yuki! What did you think?" Shuichi asked him, excitement bubbling.

Yuki didn't seem to notice him and kept looking at the papers, occasionally taking a red pen and marking something with it.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked timidly, tears welling up in his chibi eyes, afraid Yuki was ignoring him.

When Yuki happened to look again and he saw Shuichi crying, he sighed and switched a switch.

"I couldn't hear you, baka. If the switch isn't on, the room's sound proof, remember?"

"Oh," Shuichi replied, seeming to understand this. Until he realized something.

"Hey! Doesn't that mean you couldn't hear me sing?"

Yuki decided not to grace such an idiotic statement with an answer, so he kept on reading the papers.

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried, stalking out of the recording part of the studio into where Yuki was sitting. "You could have at least . . ."

It was that exact moment that the electricity decided to go off.

Shuichi blinked, looking around, confused. He began to get scared and he twirled around, terrified.

"Yuki? Yuki?" Shuichi cried, close to tears.

An arm suddenly grabbed his arm. Shuichi screamed, convinced some evil goblin of the night had grabbed.

"It's just me, baka." A familiar voice said, sighing. "Now stop freaking out and help me find the exit to this place.

"All right," Shuichi replied, sniffling.

Yuki and Shuichi wandered around the studio for what seemed like an hour, but in fact it was only ten minutes. Shuichi was despairing of ever finding an exit when Yuki spoke to him.

"I found the exit."

"Yay!" Shuichi cried, convinced they were saved.

That was, until Yuki opened the door to a huge storm. With a howling wind that pushed Shuichi back, causing him to crash into a wall.

Yuki quickly closed the door with great effort.

"Well, we definitely aren't getting out of here."

"What!" Shuichi yelled shocked. He immediately started to panic. "Oh no, we'll be trapped in here forever! We'll never get out! I don't want to die . . ."

"Listen, you brat." Yuki said, hitting Shuichi on the head. "We're not going to die. We're going to wait the storm out. Now shut up and go to sleep."

"Ok," Shuichi replied with a small sob. He then lay down on the ground and curled into a ball, trying to fall asleep.

---------------------------------------

Shuichi shivered. It was freezing in the studio. Since the power had been shut off, so had the heat. And the ground didn't make a good bed, either. Which was why Shuichi had been awake for the last few hours.

Shuichi began to cry.

"Stop crying, Shuichi." Yuki called, moving slowly over to his lover. "I can't sleep when you do that."

"But Yuki, this all my fault." Shuichi sobbed. "If I hadn't suggested that you come and see me sing at the studio then this would never had happened and we'd be home and warm and . . ."

"Look, this isn't your fault, brat." Yuki told him, running a hand through his blond hair. "And I think I can fix the comfort problem if it bothers you so much."

"But how?" Shuichi asked, still depressed.

But he snapped out of his depression when Yuki wrapped his arms around him and brought Shuichi to lie on his chest.

"Just lay here for tonight. And stop crying." Yuki commanded, leaning back onto a wall.

Shuichi didn't answer, just snuggled closer to Yuki.

It is warmer here. And much more comfortable.' Shuichi thought, smiling softly and easily falling right to sleep.

A/N: Hmmmm. That drabble was pretty good, I think. It's not my favorite, but not the worst. And the shortness of the drabble bothers me, so I think I'm going to do a sequel to this drabble for the next story. By the way, I'm going away for thanksgiving weekend, so I'm probably not going to post another drabble till Sunday night or Monday. Anyhow, please review!


	10. Found

Disclaimer: Same as the first drabble.

Warnings: Shounen-ai. And Hiro/Suguru. Don't like, don't read.

"Come on, Suguru!" Hiro called, taking his helmet off his head as he could. WIth seemingly inhuman speed, he flipped off the bike and began running to the studio.

"Wait up, Hiro!" Suguru yelled, having a lot more trouble getting off the bike, probably because this was the first time he had ever been on one.

Hiro tapped his foot impatiently, itching to get into the studio. Ever since he found out Shuichi hadn't left the studio last night, he had wanted nothing more than to rush to his friend's aid.

I just hope the baka hasn't destroyed the studio or killed himself.' Hiro thought.

Suguru quickly placed his helmet on the bike and ran towards Hiro. Hiro, seeing Suguru was behind him, began running towards the studio again. When he reached the door, he pushed open the glass doors.

Or tried to, since the studio was locked.

"Damn it!" Hiro cursed, fishing around his pockets for a key. He finally found it and he immediately shoved it in the lock. He quickly turned it and pushed it open.

"Let's go!" Hiro called to Suguru, who had caught up to him.

They both ran into the studio, Hiro in the lead. They skidded around the white hallways, and Suguru was beginning to wonder if Hiro had any idea where they were going.

Since Suguru was caught up in his thoughts, it was no surprise that he crashed into Hiro when Hiro suddenly stopped.

"Hey," Suguru asked, confused. "Why did . . ."

"Shhhhhhh." Hiro whispered, nodding to something in front of him.

Suguru, having no idea what Hiro was doing, peeked around him to see what his friend was looking at. His jaw almost hit the floor at what he saw.

Out of all the things he thought he would never see, this was on the top of the list. Oh, it might not rank up with K turning into a hippie and giving up violence, but it was pretty damn close.

He had never imagined that he would see Yuki cuddling Shuichi. Oh, Shuichi cuddling with Yuki wasn't anything new, but Yuki cuddling Shuichi? Defiantly weird.

"I think we can go. Doesn't seem like we're needed here." Hiro told him, smirking.

Suguru nodded dumbly, still shocked.

"Hey," Yuki drawled, opening one eye and nearly giving Suguru a heart attack. "Tell anyone about this and you'll regret it."

While Suguru couldn't seem to form any sentences, Hiro sure could.

"Really? And what will you do if I do, hmmm? Because I wonder what everyone would think if they found out the cold as ice Eiri Yuki has turned affectionate and cuddly." Hiro mused, grinning.

"I'll tell everyone you're together." Yuki replied, not phased in the least.

Hiro seemed surprised at that, but he quickly got over it.

"How could you tell?" Hiro asked, more curious then threatened.

"It was easy. I'm not an baka like Shuichi, you know. You both entered together. Which could be explained as you just being band mates, but then you would have called K and Sakano. Besides, Suguru's shirt is undone."

Suguru blushed deeply at Yuki's statement, realizing it was true.

"You've got a point there. By why do you think we care if you tell people?" Hiro asked.

"Because I'm sure you'd rather tell them yourself, and when you're ready." Yuki replied.

"Well," Hiro said, twirling a lock of his red hair. "We both seem to have blackmail on each other. So let's just forget this ever happened, all right?"

"Fine," Yuki replied, closing his eye. "Now leave so I can go back to sleep."

"Come on, Suguru." Hiro said, grabbing the still shocked Suguru and dragging him out the door.

Yuki leaned back against the wall and tightened his hold on his lover. He ruffled his lover's pink hair and smiled gently at him for what seemed like the first time in years.

A/N: Hope you liked the sequel. And I know it doesn't really have anything to do with rain, but I really wanted to post a sequel. Besides, the whole reason Yuki and Shuihci are trapped is because of the rain, so it does make since, right? Sorry if you don't like the Hiro/Suguru couple, but it was the only way I could think of to blackmail Hiro. And I hope it wasn't too ooc. I don't have as good a grasp on Hiro's and Suguru's character as I do of Yuki and Shuichi. By the way, the next drabble should be up by friday. Please review!


	11. Flood

A/N: Has it really been almost a year? I'm so sorry everyone . . . if anyone still reads this. I just got sidetracked with all this other stuff. But I'm back! Hopefully I'll update more, though I can't guarantee anything. Please read and review (though I'll understand if you're mad about the whole not updating thing).

blah' is thoughts

_Blah _is T.V.

Shuichi never realized how apt his band name was.

_Flash Flood Warning in effect, do not go outside under any circumstances._

Of all the days for Yuki to be sick . . .'

Shuichi had woken up to the sound of a raging storm outside . . . and coughing. Yuki, tossing around in their bed, was giving off extreme heat and making worrying coughing sounds. It was enough to fully awaken Shuichi right away and send him scurrying to the medicine cabinet.

Unfortunately, there was nothing to be found besides an empty bottle of aspirin, and a Tylenol that looked so outdated that Shuichi was pretty sure would hurt Yuki more than help. This left him with no choice but to run out to the drug store and buy some more.

The previously mentioned storm, however, effectively prevented Shuichi from leaving the house.

Which was why, at three in the morning, Shuichi was running around, shuttering a wet cloth back and forth to the feverish Yuki, watching the warming pot of soup, and looking over at the television for any sign of a change in weather.

Amazingly, Yuki was still sleeping . . . more or less. The occasional grunts, mumbles, and movements gave the illusion of conscious, but Shuichi had known Yuki long enough to realize that if he were awake, he would be raising hell.

Shuichi returned to Yuki with a bowl of soup, steeling himself for the coming confrontation. He gingerly poked Yuki to wake him up.

It's been two hours and he's not getting any better. I hope this helps . . .'

He was jolted from his thoughts as a hot hand grasped his wrist. Looking up, he found himself staring into a pair of cold and slightly confused eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, baka?" Yuki hissed, glaring.

Shuichi squirmed, uncomfortable with the pressure on his arm and the accusing look. He was resolved not to t back down, though, not with Yuki's health on the line.

"I'm taking care of you," Shuichi growled, "Since you can't do it yourself. Now eat your soup."

"I'm still here from all those years I lived without you, aren't I? I'm not hungry, and you're exhausted. Give up and go to bed."

"No," Shuichi replied firmly, "You're too sick."

"Look," Yuki said tiredly, "It's just a minor sickness."

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled, getting annoyed. "Just eat it! I need to feel that I can help you. Please?"

Yuki growled, but nodded reluctantly. Shuichi grinned and spoon-feed him the soup.

"I can feed myself, you know," Yuki told him.

"It's more fun this way, though." Shuichi said, smilingly.

When the soup was finished, Shuichi sat up and attempted to leave. But a hand stopped him.

"Shuichi, you're exhausted. Come to bed. And if you continue to try to cure me, I'll throw you out the window." Even though it came out as a gruff order, Shuichi knew this was the way his lover showed concern.

"Really?" Shuichi asked. After all, he really was tired, and without medicine, he couldn't do a lot to help anyway.

Yuki just stared at him, refusing to repeat his desire. But it was enough.

Curled under his abnormally warm lover, Shuichi decided that, maybe, sometimes the best help was simple love and devotion.

_Sunny skies are predicted for this morning . . ._


	12. Depression

A/N: I don't really like this one. It's very different from my other ones. Shuichi may be a bit OOC, but I feel like even the happiest people can get depressed sometimes. Well, I hope you like it anyway, and review.

Warning: Light shounen-ai

Disclaimer: If you haven't realized it by now, something's wrong, but I'll say it again- I don't own gravitation.

------------

Some days, Shuichi became depressed.

He would sit in silence, staring at the window, thoughts swirling around his head. Thoughts of the pressure of being of being a star, having to constantly be thinking of new ideas, knowing that he couldn't slip, or it would all come crashing down, because fame is all too easy to lose.

He would think of Hiro, who kept drifting farther away, of Ryuuichi, his idol but also rival, and of K, who just might shoot him one day, and gradually he would begin to doubt everyone he knew.

And then he would think of Yuki. His cold lover, whom Shuichi constantly talked and smiled at, but it was a favor rarely returned. He would wonder if Yuki loved him at all, or if he was merely tolerating him, and would way day dump him on a whim.

Rainy days were the worst. Since he would look outside and see only gray emptiness, with no people. He would wonder why he was so energetic, so happy, when really, what was there to live for? Everything fades with time, whether it's people or bonds or fame.

And he would be so immersed in his thoughts that he wouldn't hear the faint click of typing stop.

Then warm arms would wrap around him, and he would fall onto the bed. He'd glance up and see the Yuki's eyes, no longer so cold. And he would feel light kisses on his cheek, kisses that brushed away tears he didn't even know he shed.

And suddenly, he would remember his reason for smiling.


End file.
